


The Destroyer, Slayer and Vampire Job

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Child Abuse, Crossover, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker remembers her brother- but he's not as dead as she thought he was. Years later the Leverage gang run into another group which have the same goal as they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Destroyer, Slayer and Vampire Job

A/N: This is an Angel and Leverage One-shot.

Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Leverage to Dean Devlin.

Rating: Mature

Warning: Child neglect and abuse (none graphic)

Author: Touch of the Wind

Pairings: None at the moment.

Summary: Parker remembers her brother- but he's not as dead as she thought he was. Years later the Leverage gang run into another group which have the same goal as they do.

Dedication: DemonChildeKyra- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! –throws confetti-

Chapter One

 _The sun shone brightly over the street- the windy road was picturesque is many ways with the lawns which were perfectly kept framing it, the trees which were many years old towered above the area shielding the occupants from the beating sun and creating shaded areas and the houses which were pride fully kept tidy as to not lower the tone of the neighbourhood._

 _The sound of lawn sprinklers and car engines filled the area though it seemed still. On one of the lawns two small children sat- one was a girl- roughly 8 years old and her blonde hair was tied back into a plait as she crouched in front of a younger child- a boy with brown hair and the same blue eyes as the girl- the child was roughly 3 years in age. The blonde was wearing a white skirt and yellow top while the little boy wore some denim dungarees with a red t-shirt underneath._

 _The little girl was speaking softly to the other child and her small hand held his tiny hand. Both children were pale but not in a sickly way._

" _Connor, Mrs Leon didn't mean to yell at you. Daddy said that her son is ill and she is upset- which meant she wasn't acting normally. Remember when she gave you some cookies a few months ago?" the little girl said comfortingly to Connor who looked up at her with tearful eyes._

" _I 'member," Connor mumbled quietly and brought the hand which wasn't held by the other to his eyes and rubbed away a tear._

" _Well, Mrs Leon is always nice and she didn't mean to yell- she's just upset," the girl repeated and stroked Connor's brown hair which was long enough to nearly go in his eyes._

" _Upset? Why is she upset, Parker?" Connor asked looking up at his sister._

" _Her son isn't very well," Parker answered._

" _We should cheer her up," Connor stated the tears finally stopping much to Parker's happiness._

" _We could make her a card and go and visit her," Parker said smiling widely. Both children got to their feet and headed into their house to make the card and a little while later they exited the house once more a card clutched in Connor's tiny hand and a large white bunny under Parker's arms._

" _Why does Bunny have to come?" Connor asked his blue eyes fixed on the bunny._

" _Bunny likes the sunshine," Parker answered simply and grabbed Connor's free hand in hers and they headed down the path._

" _Shouldn't we have told Mommy where we were going?" Connor questioned as he glanced back at the house._

" _I tried but Mommy was sleeping," Parker replied simply._

" _Did she smell funny again?" Connor asked while he fixed his big blue eyes on his sister._

" _No, Mommy is just tired," Parker answered._

" _But she was drinking that juice earlier- she always smells when she drinks that," Connor protested with a wrinkle of his little nose._

" _I left Mommy a note, she knows we are at Mrs Leon's, and she will be happy we are cheering her up, she said she wanted to do something for her," Parker told her little brother as they walked onto the sidewalk._

" _Let's go!" Connor yelled as he saw Mrs Leon's house across the street and broke away from Parker's hold. Parker quickly headed after her brother who was running ahead of her on his little legs._

" _Connor, slow down, you'll fall," Parker yelled, "Connor!"_

 _A tire screeched and Parker watched in horror as the red car screeched to a stop._

" _CONNOR!"_

Parker shot up with a cry, her blonde hair plastered to her head and her night clothes damp from sweat. Parker hastily grabbed a band from the dresser next to her bed and tied her hair back away from her neck and slipped on silent feet from the room. She walked through her dark apartment with ease considering there was very little in it. There was a simple table folded by the wall which could be placed in front of the sofa for when she ate. There were no bookcases and no other signs of a home except for the plan which sat on the kitchen counter. The kitchen was a basic one- a microwave, small fridge/freezer, and a sink.

Parker sank into the sofa and laid her head back on the cushions- her small body looking tiny on the large sofa. Parker tucked her legs underneath her body and simply breathed for a while. The dream always took it out of her. That was the day that Parker was taken from the family and into Foster Care before she knew whether her brother was okay.

It was when she was in her first Foster homes that she found out her brother was dead. Her Foster father shouted it at her and at that moment something snapped inside her and she blew the house up taking her bunny with her. The bunny she still had- it sat in her bedroom on the dresser in its own little nest she had created for it. A little basket with pillows and covers and she wrapped up the bunny like a baby- that way he would always be warm and safe when she was out.

She knew it was strange but she liked him wrapped up that way.

As the sun rose over the horizon and bathed her apartment in a pink glow the blonde sat trying to chase the trouble back to the back of her mind.

00000

Nate turned around and to his shock spotted Parker sat on his couch. The thief was always silent but she always managed to surprise him. He often managed to hide this really well making people think he knew the blonde had arrived but more often than not he was just as surprised as they were. Nate took a sip of his coffee and moved to sit on the chair near Parker.

"The briefing isn't for another few hours," Nate stated not looking at the thief.

Parker didn't say anything but just continued to play with her feet. They sat like that for about an hour- only a few words being spoken during that time- when Elliot walked in while holding a bag which held food inside. Eliot nodded to them both and headed straight into the kitchen and began to unpack the bad while pulling over things from the fridge. It was then that Hardison walked in and went straight to the dinning table and set his laptop up with a distracted hello to them all.

Nate watched as Eliot made a full English breakfast and automatically served Hardison and Parker their favoured breakfast. It was then that Nate realised that this routine was similar to what happened every morning. Eliot would come over and make breakfast- everyone arriving a little early to allow time to eat before they started the serious stuff.

Sophie glided through the door greeting everyone happily and walked towards Eliot who handed her a plate to which she smiled and headed to the table to sit with Hardison.

"Parker," Eliot called and the blonde darted from her seat to grab the plate Eliot was holding out and then headed to the table to sit with the others. Nate got up with he noticed Eliot looking at him and both men held a plate each and sat down at the table.

This was what it was like in their strange little family. No-one wanting to admit that this was their routine but everyone happy with the way things were.

It was like ice which could break any second- especially considering their jobs.

00000

Connor walked into the apartment the Council was renting for him and threw his coat onto the nearest surface before heading to his laptop. Sitting down he booted the machine up and quickly logged on and opened the chat software. The camera light came on and a few clicks later Willow's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Willow," Connor smiled as he talked into the microphone.

" _Hey, I emailed you the documents for your newest case. Spike and Faith are going to fly out to help you with this one,"_ Willow said and Connor opened a smaller window and opened his email.

"Mind giving me the cliff notes version now," Connor asked as he went through his emails. He received a lot every day from various council members.

" _There is a Foster Home in the area- there have been a lot of unexplained deaths in this home but no-one is investigating it because of a connection with a powerful company called Bio-Medic,"_ Willow started.

"I've heard of them- but what makes this a council issue?" Connor questioned.

" _One of the girls which died was a Slayer. We were about to contact her about a place at the school but she died before we could. We need you to determine whether the death was natural, supernatural or foul play on the human end,"_ Willow explained.

"Gotcha, what if it turns out to be human?" Connor inquired.

" _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,"_ Willow answered.

"I'll keep you posted, bye Willow," Connor gave a wave to the camera and his trademark smirk.

" _Goodbye, Connor,"_ Willow smiled and the screen flickered to black _._ Connor smiled grimly thinking about the case and decided it would be better to get something to drink while he looked over the information. Connor headed to the fridge and opened the door. The door had an arrangement of things on it held by magnets. Though one was obviously older than all the others. The paper was yellow and crumpled in places- a few stains showing its age were on the paper. On the paper written in childish scrawl was:

 _Cheer up Miss Leon!_

00000

Please review!


End file.
